Celebratory Gears
by FireStarter6820
Summary: Two girls whom have dark pasts met kyubey, somehow made wishes, and transformed into magical girl. They then go through their own adventures of trial, friends, death, and lies. Watch as they try achieve their true dreams and attempts to stop their own evils from rising up and destroying themselves. Oc-centric.


_**This one, surprisingly, was an idea from my brother and I. We both love this anime to bits and since I was in the mood/Already had an account, I decided to make it. **_

_**So the anime of Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Oooooh Myyy Goooood. You have to watch it.**_

_**In any case, I shall end with my accursed blabbering. I don't own the anime in any case.**_

* * *

_Chapter One: Innocens magica ostensionem_

**Eliza Hanabi POV**

Today's date was July 4th, well most of you know what that is. An idiotic holiday to mark the day america signed the declaration of independence. Though the idea is obvious, it is still silly to celebrate an event. Though who am I to complain?

"Eliza!" I heard my father, if I could even call him that, called in an angry voice.

"I'm coming." I said. I passed by the mirror set up on the closet door. I looked at my deep blue eyes, like ice some say, and my small mouth set in a slight, barely noticeable, frown. My sky blue hair ended at the bottom of my neck and faded into a white around the bottom, a braid was set on my left side. My height was small for a 12-year-old girl. The clothing I wore for the day is a brown coat with an inch larger cuffs on the wrists. It had pairs of buttons running down the middle and a skirt that reached right above my knees, it was red with 6 pointed white stars on the sides. White leggings covered the rest of legs which weren't covered by my skirt with black boots.

I continued down the steps from my room and headed to the kitchen, my father and mother were there waiting for me with my little brother in tow.

My father was a stout man, his face forever set in a sneer. He was balding and failed to hide it with a comb over. He had a red plaid shirt with jean shorts, his beady eyes locked onto me. My mother was different, she was stretched. Her black hair was flat on her head, she looked like the grudge. She also had a matching plaid shirt with jean shorts on with brown boots. Her large eyes glared over at me. My small and sweet brother was holding on to my mother's hand while his fist was in his mouth. He was adorable and sweet. His huge eyes with a bright smile and red cheeks. His hair was shaggy on his head, with being 9 years old a few weeks back. He had a blue plaid shirt with light khakis on. His black shoes were tied neatly. He was smiling at me when I came.

"Your finally here! Took your sweet time, didn't you?" My father sneered. I said nothing, which seem to rile him more. My mother glared at me harder as my brother, Elian, ran from our mothers grip and into my hold. A small smile graced my face as he showed me his signature huge smile.

"I'm ready. Let's go." I said a monotone voice. My father sneer grew larger, if that was possible, and opened the door. Today was July 4th, the day I discovered the magic of fireworks.

* * *

In retrospect, I should have dressed better, for the party we arrived to was a basic aristocrat party with most people facing straight down at with the noses high in the air, blocking the middle of their eyesight. I was even more looked down upon since my height wasn't the best.

Woman with their big hair looked down on me with their huge noses, where I could easily see their nose hairs. Quite disgusting in any situation. I was behind my father and mother, holding onto my brother's hand. We followed them to the center of the party where the two people invited us were at. I didn't really care and ignored it all together and sat at a table.

"It doesn't seem like you're enjoying yourself." A voice said behind me. I turn around and...the cat thing is there. Said cat thing had pure white fur with a red oval ring at the back. Four ears, normal cat ears and while the other two seem as long tassel-like appendages that split into three sections at their tip. The long ears fade into pink with three red dots before the three sections. Rings with circled around the big ears with two pink beady eyes staring at me. His unnaturally fluffy tail waving behind.

"Obviously, with this type of party I'm still surprised no one has killed each other yet." I whispered since no one else could see him. Crazy? Maybe. A good conversation partner? Probably.

"You should make some friends, it'll be better for the long run." He said with that frozen expression.

"Friends with these people? Please tell me your joking."

"Hey Eliza!" I heard another voice called me. I turned my head and say a group of girls heading my way. Oh fuck.

They surrounded me at the table and proceeded to comment upon everything they could about me. Most comments about my weird hair color or my style of clothing, theirs being not much better with _completely _white attire. I said nothing and just had a staring contest with kyubey, he was good at this game.

It wasn't until I felt a hand shove me that someone actually had to intervened. The hand shoved me off the high chair, it's more fancier apparently, and I landed on my butt. I looked up to see the Angela, the girl whom for some reason was always out to get me with her long straight jet black hair flowing angrily behind her. Even the black jewel set on her neck seemed to glare at me. I sent a glare in her direction to which she backed off and ran away with a huff.. Having ice blue eyes helped in some situations.

A manicured hand with a silver ring with intricate designs with a yellow jewel on it. I looked up to see another girl but who had more of a motherly smile. She wore a strapless white dress that reached her knees, a another transparent layer on top. A yellow sash wrapped around her waist. She wore white heels with a white crisscrossing ribbon. I grabbed her hand to pull myself up with.

"Hello again, mami." I said with a respectful tone, she is one of the few whom deserve such things. She nodded her head at me, she liked me as well, though she kind of ignored kyubey, for what reason. I didn't know nor care. I first thought she couldn't see him, like the others, but that theory was stopped after she fed him cake.

"G-goodbye." I said quickly before turning around and walking away.

I walked off with kyubey on my shoulder while mami was smiling happily at my retreating back.

"You could just beat them up you know, or you could make wish for them to disappear." kyubey said in that forever creepy voice.

"What would be the point of either one? I know your wish could do more than whisk someone away." I said. He was always trying to force me to make a wish, I haven't given in yet, and I never will.

* * *

Soon enough it was time for the fireworks to begin, not that I cared enough in the first place. Kyubey left me here to die earlier, not that he could anything in the first place except offer useless wishes.

All of the other guests at the party were at a huge balcony with a good view of the night sky, apparently there was going to be a few fireworks setting off right in front of us, it seemed completely safe...

Anyway, my parents were having an exciting conversation, going by the sweat _pouring_ off my father. I turned and stared at the bright stars and endless darkness of the sky, until I felt a slight tug at my right.

My brother was looking up at me, with a red and blue swirl pop in a circle nudging his mouth, his big eyes stared at me at wonder.

"Whatcha doin' Liz?" he asked with that cute voice of his.

"...Looking at constellations..." I replied, I had to think quick on that since I was generally just staring.

"Was that?"

"A group of stars forming a recognizable pattern."

"Huh?"

I sighed and picked him up, I was barely able to since my size wasn't that bigger then he is. I pointed at a set of stars shaped in a U.

"That is the corona borealis. It's suppose to be a crown." I said, he squinted his eyes trying to see.

"No it's not!" He said. I smiled at his blindness, he was only a kid so he shouldn't really notice. I couldn't point him another one when an explosion erupted in front of us.

A huge red firework exploded in front of us in the shape of a star. Elians smile grew larger as the explosion reflected off his huge eyes. I smiled at the display, to my dismay.

I turned my head to both sides and, to my utmost shock, my parents were smiling as well. My fathers beady eyes were bigger then normal. The sneer that usually took hold of his face when he looked at was gone and replaced with a wide smile, much like Elians. My mother actually looked quite pretty with the red, and now turned blue, light shinning on her. Her overly large eyes seemed quite normal now and her flat hair seemed to sparkle like the night. It was unusual to see them...happy.

I looked back onto the big flashing lights of white, red, and blue, shock still adorning my face. A smile showed on my face.

"Hmph, this is a first...I wish the fireworks would last longer...to keep this moment in my head." I said in a sad tone.

"Granted." a cute voice said behind me, right before a bang resounded across the hall. I turned around with wide eyes before everything turned black.

* * *

A strange scene was what I was greeted to upon awakening. My surroundings were something that seemed to come out of a royal party. A corridor with Double doors in front of me and behind. The area was completely white with the pillars having woman and men walking toward the doors in front of me. I looked down and noticed a sky blue jewel on the floor in front of her with a golden encasing on it. A firework explosion symbol was put on top of it. I grabbed it and stared at it, I felt like it was important to me in some way. I put it into my coat pocket and walked forward, right before I stopped and realized I didn't have a coat pocket and instead put it in a _skirt pocket_.

I, for some reason, had different clothing then what I had before I got knocked out. A sky-blue vest with no sleeves, like a bartenders, with a long sleeved white shirt under it with large bell sleeves, the vest and shirt were form-fitting actually showing those mosquito bites I call my boobs. A white skirt with a blue trim has red and blue firework designs as it fell around my knees. Two pockets were on the front of the skirt with fur rims. The jewel I had in my hand when I took it out of my vest flashed a sky blue light before flying around me in a circle and settling on my neck as a choker with a star shape firework explosion design. I stared at my clothing for a bit before shaking my head and walking forward, no time to think, I have to find a way out of here.

I walked past the pillars shaped like people who are looking down at me. I opened the door and ,again, the scene wasn't...normal in a sense. A huge circular ballroom with an enormous chandelier on the ceiling. A large amount of dance partners, who don't even have faces just tuxedos and white dresses, spinning around the ballroom, which distracted me from the _gigantic woman in a green dress in the back. _The woman had a green dress with a slit on the left, she was sitting on a throne looking over the people dancing with her legs crossed, right over left. She didn't have any facial features except for a Venetian half mask with the design of snow and money signs. She had straight jet black hair, which reminded me of Angela. Her head was resting on her fist while her other hand was on the arm of the throne, her face turned toward me as I _felt _her grin at me.

I had to roll forward when a yen coin shot at spot I was at. I had to dodge the coins and the people twirling around. A loud bang resounded in the room as a big yellow beam hit the woman as she fell backward. I looked around and saw...mami?!

"Hello again, Eliza." She said as if nothing was happening with a calm smile on her face. Her clothes were weird as well. A beret was on her head with a flower ribbon and a white feather connected by a yellow jewel. She had a white blouse with puffed upped shoulders with short sleeves with arm warmers and black trims at the end near her hands. A brown leather corset with straps and white crosses on it. A beige skirt with dark brown trim and had purple knee socks with white lines running down with dark brown boots with white heels and white foot. A white line ran down the middle of the foot and white trims and bottom.

"H-hello?" I said before rolling forward again to dodge a roll of bills. Mami had a Percussion-lock rifled musket in her hands aimed at the big woman's face. She fired a shot which then unleashed a multitude of strings and tied up the woman. She grabbed me and ran behind a pillar away from the lady as the woman screamed in a high pitch voice trying to get out of her bindings.

"What the hell is that?! And what is going on?!" I yelled but in a whispered tone. She just smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"That is a witch. I won't to be able to explain in this kind of situation, unfortunately." She said as she stared at the witch almost getting out of its bindings. She looked at me again before giving me instructions.

"What are in your pockets?" She asked with a glance. I gave her a weird look before checking, surprisingly, I found something. Out of both pockets came two exact whips, sky blue with a white handle. I gave them strange looks as mami smiled at me.

"Now give in to your instincts and try to find what to do with those whips, alright?" She said as she jumped forward and more muskets appeared in a yellow glow. She shot at the witch as the witch shrunk and dashed at her with kicks and screams. I covered my ears at her high pitch yells, god what was happening?!

I looked at the twin whips and just stared, not exactly sure of what to do. It wasn't until I heard then saw mami getting smacked to the floor by the witch's sucker punch then I decided to screw it.

I ran behind the woman and used the whips to wrap around her and throw her over my head and onto the wall. The woman, whom I somehow confirmed as Enzeru, screamed and struggled against the whips. Mami had another gun appeared in her hand as she shot at enzeru. It was futile as enzeru got out of the bindings and rolled away, still stuck on the wall. I followed my instincts and reached into my pockets and pulled out roman candles, strangely enough, and they lit automatically. I aimed at enzeru as she jumped off the wall and thrust herself at me. The sparks from the candle hit her head on as she burst into flames. I jumped forward and bashed my whips down as she stopped screaming and stilled.

The area around me seemed to twist and swirl as it disappeared and we came back to the party, or where the party used to be. The building was a disaster, for some reason the front side of the building was perfectly fine. I looked around and noticed mami was looking at me in a bit of shock. I ran to her and held my hand and I noticed a ring like mami with a sky blue stone. On my middle fingers nail was a firework design.

She grabbed my hand and pulled herself up, she was a year older than me and more...developed in height and other areas.

"Thank you for saving me Eliza. I was almost injured there." She said with a motherly smile. I let a small smile grace my lips before I noticed a ting behind me. I looked behind me and noticed a black orb with a long sharp stick poking from the bottom. The middle of the orb had a yen sign and at the top seemed to have a smaller stick with another yen sign. I grabbed from the floor, which for some reason it was standing straight up. Mami looked at me before I noticed she was dressed in the clothes she wore before her strange clothes. I looked down before closing my eyes from the sudden bright blue light. I opened my eyes and noticed that the sky blue jewel was in my other hand and the black ball spike was in my right.

Mami looked at me before I noticed something else.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked. Her smile faded a bit before letting it go completely and just shook her head. I looked at her strangely before realization dawned on me. I was only able to fight that thing because of the strange powers and mami. No one else had this power...oh no.

I looked at her when droplets of tears appeared in the corners of my eyes.

"E-even my b-brother...?" I said with a shaky voice. He can't be gone. He was the hope in my hell house of a home. She just shook her head as I feel to the floor, both jewels fell from my hand as the blue jewel gained a large amount of dark in it. Mami knelt in front of me and held me.

"I will explain everything tomorrow. Rest for now." She said as I realized how tired I was. My eye lids were heavy as I blinked into the abyss of sleep. The last thing I saw was mami holding the blue jewel in her left hand, which is now mostly black, and the dark one in the right. She tapped them together as the darkness left the blue jewel and into the air as the dark jewel faded out. It made me feel better as I fell to the darkness of sleep.

* * *

**_WOOP, I'm done with this first chapter. Let me know how you guys like it and I'll get it on it if it has pretty good reviews. Well I don't have much to say other then...Goodbye_**

**_Preview for the next chapter._**

_My name is Matsuri Kazehara. And today was the day I discovered magic and the overall abilities of festivals._

**_Until next time. BYE!_**


End file.
